YOUR WIFE
by I.A.M Rusti
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha menikahi Hinata Hyuuga untuk menebus kesalahan orangtua Sasuke. Tapi pernikahan yang sudah berjalan satu setengah tahun ini berakhir dengan perceraian. Hinata tahu Sasuke tak akan pernah mencintainya. Your Wife versi edit. selamat membaca.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga.**

**Your Wife by Momechi Rukika.**

**T**

**Beberapa kali hapus-posting-hapus lagi dan akhirnya posting lagi. maaf untuk ketidaknyamannya mina-san**

**Happy Reading**

Hinata menuangkan sup ke dalam mangkok berukuran cukup besar lalu meletakannya di atas meja makan yang bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu. Ia tersenyum kecil, merasa puas dengan hasil masakan yang ia siapkan untuk seseorang. 'semoga dia menyukai ini,' harapnya dalam hati sembari melepas celemek, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Ah, bukan mereka tapi hanya Sasuke. Laki-laki itu yang menempati kamar yang seharusnya menjadi kamar mereka berdua. Hinata meraih gagang sisir berwarna biru yang tergeletak di atas meja rias. Perlahan mulai menyisir rambut biru kehitaman miliknya

Hinata menatap prihatin pada bayangan dirinya di dalam cermin.

"Sejak kita menikah sampai detik ini, aku telah berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Aku tidak pernah menyesal menikah denganmu karena ini adalah pilihanku." Hinata tersenyum kecut sembari meletakkan kembali sisirnya di atas meja rias.

"Lucu sekali, aku selalu sembunyi-sembunyi menggunakan benda yang sama denganmu, menggunakan sisir sama, memakai kemejamu diam-diam. Bukankah aku sudah mirip seperti seorang penguntit? Tapi sekarang aku tak akan melakukan hal konyol itu lagi.''

Hinata membuka pintu kamar suaminya, langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu saat sosok laki-laki yang sejak tadi ia tunggu ternyata sudah pulang. Hinata tersenyum kecil pada Sasuke.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Hinata menatap sosok laki-laki yang hampir satu setengah tahun menjadi suaminya itu.

"Ya."

Jawaban singkat Sasuke tak ayal memberi efek kebal untuk Hinata agar tak merasa terluka atau sakit dengan jawaban Sasuke yang sering kali terdengar kasar.

"U-uchiha-san aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, bisakah kau meluangkan waktu untuk makan bersama denganku?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Aku sibuk," jawab Sasuke menatap malas Hinata.

"Hanya malam ini saja, ada yang ingin kubicarakan," jelas Hinata memohon. Langkah Sasuke terhenti sesaat hendak membuka pintu kamar lalu membalikan tubuh.

"Bicaralah." ucap Sasuke tak berminat. Hinata mencoba menghiraukan tatapan tak suka suaminya itu.

"Aku ingin membicarakan masalah ini dengan baik-baik. Aku harap kau mau meluangkan waktumu sebentar Uchiha-san," jelas Hinata penuh harap. Dengan sisa keberaniannya, Hinata mencoba menatap mata laki-laki yang selalu membuatnya menangis, tertawa hanya dengan mengingat nama suaminya itu. Tak pernah selama menikah ia berdiri begitu dekat dengan Sasuke kecuali saat pemberkatan pernikahannya. Melihat wajah Sasuke sedekat ini membuat Hinata gugup tak karuan. Pria itu semakin terlihat tampan. Mata hitamnya yang selalu memperlihatkan kebencian pada Hinata tapi sekarang matanya terlihat sangat teduh di mata Hinata. Bulu matanya yang tipis, tulang pipi sedikit menonjol, bibir merah serta kulit wajah seputih susu. Semakin memperjelas wajah tampannya. Bisakah aku menyentuh wajahmu Sasuke ? pertanyaan dan keinginan yang selama ini selalu terlintas di kepala Hinata.

Sasuke membuang pandangannya sembari tersenyum sinis lalu berjalan menuju dapur sekaligus sebagai ruang makan. Hinata mengakat wajah mencoba membendung air mata yang hampir keluar. Siapa lagi wanita yang kau kencani malam ini, Sasuke? tanyanya dalam hati.

Tak sengaja saat Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke. Ia melihat _kiss mark _di leher suaminya itu. Sesekali ia mencoba mengatur emosinya, lalu berjalan mengikuti jejak Sasuke menuju dapur. Sasuke meraih gelas lalu menuangkan air mineral ke dalam gelas putih yang ia pegang. Meneguknya perlahan.

"A-apa keadaan kantormu baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata, menarik kursi berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn." Hanya suara gumanan kecil yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki ini. Tangan Hinata meraih beberapa lembar tisu lalu memberikan pada Sasuke.

"Bersihkan dulu lehermu ini Uchiha-san," kata Hinata membuat laki-laki tampan ini terpaku. 'dia melihatnya? Tapi kenapa Hinata tidak marah? Persetan!' ujar Sasuke dalam hati, meraih tisu dari tangan. Sasuke membersihkan lipstick berwarna merah di leher. Perhatiannya tertuju pada Hinata.

"Ini daging sapi panggang kesukaanmu, kau harus menyicipinya," ujar Hinata menaruh beberapa potong daging sapi di piring Sasuke. Ia sadar Sasuke sedang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Rasa gugup tentu saja menderap tubuh Hinata.

"Cepat katakan," tolak Sasuke, malas.

"Cicipilah sedikit, kau…"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk basa-basi seperti ini, Hyuuga. Jadi cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan!" paksa Sasuke memotong kalimat Hinata. Seolah-olah tak mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke, Hinata mulai memakan daging panggang sendiri.

"Aku lapar tunggulah sebentar," pinta Hinata disela-sela kunyahan. Ia tahu Sasuke sekarang sedang menatapnya tak suka.

"Menbuang-buang waktuku saja!" Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduk. Melihat itu Hinata meletakkan sendok keras, terlihat membanting.

"Selesai," Hinata mencoba sebisa mungkin tidak menunjukan rasa sedihnya.

"Duduklah," pinta Hinata menahan tangan suaminya, tapi dengan sangat kasar Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Hinata.

"Kau ingin mempermainkanku? memohon meminta sedikit waktuku lalu menyuruhku menunggumu makan? Kau, Hyuuga Hinata, sudah berapa kali kukatakan aku tidak menyukaimu dan sekeras apapun usahamu untuk membuatku mengakui kau istriku itu akan sia-sia. Kau adalah orang yang kubenci!" Kedua tangan Hinata meremas ujung baju yang ia kenakan, mencoba untuk tak menangis di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap tajam wanita yang sekarang benar-benar ia benci.

"Ya aku tahu," kata Hinata lirih.

"Aku benar-benar bosan hidup dengan wanita bodoh dan naif sepertimu!" bentak Sasuke. Kedua kelopak mata Hinata terpejam saat kalimat-kalimat kasar itu keluar dari bibir suaminya. Ada perasaan kecewa ketika mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu. Seburuk itukan dia di mata Sasuke?

"Mulai saat ini kau tidak akan hidup dengan wanita naif dan bodoh sepertiku. Kau boleh menceraikan aku."

Terlihat jelas Sasuke mencoba Mengatur emosinya agar tak mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih kasar dari kata-katanya tadi. Seulas senyum kesedihan, kekecewaan, kelegaan terukir di wajah Hinata. Matanya mulai memanas saat mencoba menatap mata laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai. Tak ada yang berubah dari ekspresi Sasuke saat mendengar kalimat Hinata. Hanya saja ada rasa tak suka saat Hinata mengatakan itu. laki-laki jangkung ini hanya terdiam terpaku melihat Hinata dengan berani menatapnya. Ia benci di di tatap seperti ini, dengan tatapan sok tegar. 'kau pikir aku akan luluh dengan tatapanmu itu?'kesalnya dalam hati.

"Hyuga Hinata," ucap Sasuke sinis lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Maaf." Sasuke bias mendengar ucapan maaf Hinata. Seperti ada perasan kehilangan yang merasuk ke dalam hati Sasuke. Ia membanting pintu kamar kasar hingga terdengar bunyi memekakkan telinga.

"Ini bukan sikapmu Sasuke. Jangan membuatku merasa menyesal dengan keputusan yang kubuat. Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? dengan begitu kau bisa mencari gadis itu. Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama."

Begitu banyak yang ingin Hinata katakan pada Sasuke. Bagaimana perasaan sebenarnya selama menjadi seorang istri Uchiha Sasuke, keinginannya untuk mendapatkan senyum manis suaminya yang selalu Sasuke berikan pada orang lain, bagaimana perasaannya begitu hancur saat mengetahui Sasuke berselingkuh. Mencium wanita lain di depannya dengan sengaja, sedangkan ia sama sekali tak pernah disentuh oleh Sasuke bukan? Hinata seperti bukan seorang istri.

"Aku tak akan membencimu walaupun aku berusaha membencimu, dan aku akan berhenti membuatmu mengakuiku sebagai seorang istri." Suara parau Hinata sejak tadi ia tekan tak dapat dihindari, karna tanpa sadar wanita itu mulai menangis. Kakinya lemas, berdiripun rasanya tak sanggup. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang Hinata punya, ia mulai merapihkan meja. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika berdiri tepat di samping kursi yang tadi di tempati Sasuke lalu mendudukinya.

Tangannya perlahan meraih sumpit yang tergeletak di samping piring Sasuke. Hinata mengambil daging sapi panggang yang ia berikan pada Sasuke tadi lalu memakannya, mengunyah secara perlahan. Buliran-buliran bening semakin deras keluar dari mata kecinya itu.

"Enak, kau benar-benar pintar memasak Hinata. Aku tak menyesal memiliki istri sepertimu, Uchiha Hinata." ucap Hinata seolah-olah menjadi Sasuke.

**To Be Continued**

**Your Wife sengaja saya hapus untuk diperbaiki lagi. Terimakasih buat teman-teman yang sebelumnya udah memberi review. Mau itu kritik atau dukungan, saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih. Maaf jika fanfiction saya masih jelek atau EYD yang masih ancur. Jadi saya mesti banyak berlajar tentang EYD, mohon bimbingannya teman-teman.**

**Via Cho.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Milik Mamashi Kishimoto**

**Your Wife milik Rusti**

**Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga**

**T**

**Happy Reading**

Kejadian tadi malam membuat waktu terasa begitu panjang. Wanita ini terjaga sepanjang malam. Otaknya terus berpikir, apakah keputusannya meninggalkan Sasuke sudah tepat? Apakah ini jalan yang terbaik bagi mereka? Bagaimana hidupnya setelah ini? Siapa yang menyiapkan makanan untuk Sasuke? Apa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja jika ia pergi? Sampai pada kekhawatiran itu, Hinata kembali disadarkan pada kenyataan bahwa kekhawatirannya tidak beralasan. Itu hanya sebuah tameng bagi Hinata untuk mengelak jika dirinya masih belum bisa merelakan pernikahannya berakhir. Tapi bukankah ia tidak boleh ragu? Perasaan seperti ini salah. Keraguan tidak hanya akan menyiksa Sasuke tapi dirinya juga.

Hinata tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Ia terlihat tenang namun sebenarnya kebingungan tengah melandanya. Hinata bingung harus bersikap seperti apa pada Sasuke nanti? Menyapanya seperti biasa, saling diam atau berusaha untuk menghindari laki-laki itu? tapi sampai kapan? Hinata tidak ingin Sasuke merasa dibohongi dan semakin membencinya. Entahlah, suasana kali ini terasa berbeda. Meski mereka sering terlibat perbicaraan dan berakhir dengan sikap masa bodoh Sasuke, namun Hinata masih bisa bersikap biasa saja di kemudian hari. Hinata menghembuskan nafas berat. Seolah mencoba membuang semua masalah di hatinya melalui itu.

Seperti sarapan pagi biasanya, Hinata menyiapkan roti bakar dan selai coklat. Sasuke tidak terlalu suka makanan berat di pagi hari. Hinata terhenyak ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka. Dengan tergesa ia menaruh piring berisi roti itu ke meja. Wanita ini mulai panik. Apa yang harus dilakukan Hinata sekarang? Ia tidak bisa menyapa Sasuke. Hatinya menolak untuk melakukan itu. Ketika ia sibuk mencari sesuatu hal agar bisa menghindari Sasuke dan menemukan benda yang akan menolongnya keluar dari situasi tak nyaman tersebut, seulas senyum penuh kelegaan mengembang di bibir tipis Hinata. Ia meraih tong sampah yang sudah penuh dan memutahkannya kedalam pelastik hitam besar. Tanpa menunggu lama Hinata berlalu pergi. Tanpa menyapa atau melihat sekilas pada Sasuke yang tengah menatapanya sejak tadi.

"Seberapa lama kau akan bertahan dirumah ini setelah mengatakan ingin berpisah denganku, Hinata?Akan kuikuti permainanmu."

Sasuke meraih roti yang sudah disiapkan oleh Hinata. Baru beberapa gigitan ponsel miliknya berdering, membuat Sasuke berhenti mengunyah. Kerutan di dahinya nampak jelas saat melihat ID pemanggil di layar ponsel. Ada apa dia meneneleponku pagi-pagi? Pikir Sasuke.

"Hallo?"

_**"**__**H**__**ei setan**__**! **__**wanita mana lagi yang kau kencani tadi malam?**__**!**_**_"_**

teriak seseoranglaki-laki di seberang sana. Sasuke langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Bukan urusanmu!" nada Sasuke tak kalah tinggi.

_**"**__**Aku tidak akan ikut campur jika saja kau, tidak membawaku di dalamnya**__**. **__**S**__**ebagai teman sekaligus seketarismu aku benar-benar kecewa. **__**K**__**au telah merusak image-ku **__**sebagai pria baik-baik, **__**Uchiha**__**."**_

_"__Bicaralah yang jelas, Dobe! Kau meneleponku pagi-pagi hanya untuk marah-marah tak jelas seperti ini?" _

_**"**__**Kau tidak punya hak untuk merasa menjadi pihak dirugikan dengan kalimatmu itu**__**! Sekarang**__**,**__**jelaskan kenapa wanita yang kau kencani tadi malam **__**datang ke rumahku**__**?"**_

Sasuke terdiam. Naruto dapat mendengar Pria itu menghela nafas lirih, sangat lirih. Sasuke bangkit sembari memijat kening. Ia berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Kemarin malam, kala ia pulang dengan _Kiss Mark_ di leher, Sasuke pergi ke pub dan bersenang-senang dengan beberapa wanita. Sekedar minum dan berdansa. Ia mengaku sebagai Naruto, lalu memberikan alamat rumah pria pirang itu pada seorang wanita bernama Hana. Hanya wanita kenalan yang terus merengek ingin kencan bersama Sasuke. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing terlibat lebih jauh dengan wanita itu hingga terpaksa memberi alamat rumah Naruto.

"Kujelaskan besok di kantor."

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan. Otaknya saat ini tidak ingin memikirkan hal kurang penting seperti mencari alasan untuk berbohong pada Naruto. Masalah perceraiannya saja sudah cukup menyita seluruh otak, hingga kepalanya terasa sakit sampai sekarang. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Sial. Seharusnya, Sasuke tak perlu repot memikirkan perceraiannya hingga berimbas pada sakit di kepalanya sekarang. Bukankah semestinya ia harus merasa senang karena hal yang paling ia inginkan sedikit lagi akan terwujud. Perceraian. Berpisah dengan wanita itu? Sasuke sendiri bingung pada dirinya. Namun, ia menyakini bahwa perasaan tak menentu dan takut yang menderanya sekarang, semua dikarenakan Sasuke memikirkan rasa bersalah pada kedua orangtuanya jika mereka tahu ia akan berpisah dengan Hinata bukan karena wanita itu. Ya, itulah kebenarannya. Yakin Sasuke.

Pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk. Sasuke memandang di tempat. Ia belum beranjak dari kursi ketika pintu sudah diketuk beberapa kali. Tak lama, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Hinata mengalun pelan di luar.

"Sasuke-san, kau ada di dalam?"

Pria ini memilih diam.

"Apa kau punya waktu luang? Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu."

Suara itu terdengar seperti biasanya. Lembut tanpa tuntutan. Sasuke sering mendengarnya namun nada yang tertangkap menurutnya terkesan menyebalkan. Ia benci wanita itu meski hanya mendengar suaranya saja. Sasuke terhenyak saat Hinata memanggilnya kembali. Ia mengusap wajah gusar.

Di luar Hinata menatap nanar pintu di depannya. Ia tahu Sasuke di dalam. Mungkin sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan ini dengan Sasuke. Pria itu bisa jadi sedang sibuk mengurus dokumen meski hari libur.

"Apa kau sibuk? Maaf jika sudah mengganggu."

Hinata berbalik bersamaan dengan pintu terbuka. Sasuke berjalan melewatinya. Berlalu begitu saja tanpa melihat Hinata. Ia meremas jemari gugup. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berpacu cepat. Rasa takut itu menyergap Hinata. Tidak. Ia harus terlihat biasa saja. Jangan sampai membuat Sasuke berpikir keputusannya hanya sebuah gertakan atau main-main belakang. Hinata mengikuti jejak Sasuke yang telah duduk di atas sofa. Mereka berhadapan.

"Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari sini," ucap Hinata tegas.

Sasuke tersentak sejenak sebelum senyum sinis menghias bibir merah mudanya. Ini di luar pemikiran Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka jika Hinata akan secepat ini mengambil keputusan. Pergi dari rumah? Mau dimana wanita itu tinggal? Ingin rasanya Sasuke tertawa mengejek keputusan Hinata itu yang terkesan tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa tetap tinggal di sini sampai perceraian selesai. Ah, apa mungkin kau merasa tak enak hati setelah mengatakan ingin berpisah tapi masih tinggal bersama? Benar, seharusnya kau menyadari itu sejak dulu. Mungkin kau tidak perlu menanggung rasa benciku padamu, Hyuuga."

Sasuke tak bisa menghetikan nada kenbencian pada setiap kalimat yang ditunjukkan pada Hinata. Itu terjadi secara otomatis. Hinata tak mempermasalahkan kebencian Sasuke padanya karena sejak awal semua ini bukanlah kesalahan Sasuke. Pria itu lebih pantas dikasihani daripada dirinya. Hinata sudah menghancurkan kebahagian orang lain tanpa sadar.

Kala itu Hinata hanya ingin balas dendam pada Fugaku dan Mikoto. Selain Ia memang sudah tertarik pada Sasuke, Hinata ingin memberi pelajaran bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang paling dicintai. Hinata berbicara pada Fugaku bahwa ia ingin menikah dengan Sasuke. Entah apa yang membuat Hinata menyukai anak dari pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. Mungkin, karena pria itu mau meluangkan waktu untuk menemani masa sulitnya. Memberikan perhatian dengan cara Sasuke sendiri hingga membuat Hinata mulai merasa nyaman dan menyalahartikan perbuatan empati Sasuke padanya. Hinata sendiri yang menghancurkan Sasuke yang baik hati. Pria yang tak tahu apapun. Seorang Uchiha penurut yang tak mampu menyakiti hati orangtuanya, hingga mengorbankan kebahagiannya sendiri.

Hinata tersenyum kecut, pandangannya terarah pada meja. Benar, ia memang tidak tahu malu. Tetap bertahan di sisi Sasuke meski pria itu terang-terangan mengusir Hinata dari kehidupannya. Hinata pikir jika ia menjadi istri yang baik dan selalu memberikan perhatiannya pada Sasuke, pria itu mungkin saja akan membalas perasaannya. Ia salah.

"Maaf. Kupikir ini adalah keputusan terbaik untuk kita. Aku rasa kau akan tidak nyaman jika aku berada di dekatmu."

"Terbaik katamu?" gumam Sasuke sinis.

"Ya."

Tatapan Sasuke menajam mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan pada mereka tentang perceraian kita? Tidak untuk menyakiti perasaan ayah dan ibu, bisa kau lakukan itu?!"

Sasuke tahu orangtuanya tidak akan menyetujui perceraian mereka. Tapi apa mungkin ia bisa menjalani hidup dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya? Wanita yang sejak awal tak diinginkan kehadiranya. Wanita yang membuat kedua orangtua Sasuke dihantui perasaan bersalah sampai saat ini walaupun mereka telah memberikan satu-satunya anak pada Hinata untuk menembus kesalahan Fugaku dan Mikoto. Lebih dari itu, mereka sangat menyayangi Hinata. Itu lah fakta yang membuat Sasuke berat-meski ingin-bercerai dengan Hinata. Fugaku dan Mikoto akan sangat kecewa padanya. Dan ia tidak ingin mendapati wajah kecewa itu karenanya. Tapi, tidak bolehkah Sasuke mendapatkan kebahagiaanya sendiri? Memilih jalan hidup yang ia inginkan tanpa campur tangan mereka. Selama ini Sasuke selalu menuruti keinginan orangtuanya tanpa pernah menolak jadi jika ia memberontak untuk satu kali ini, tidak apa kan?

"Untuk hal itu kau tak perlu cemas. Mereka sudah seperti orangtua kandung bagiku. Jika mereka merasa sedih dan kecewa, aku sangat bersalah telah membuat ayah dan ibu terluka."

"Penjelasan seperti apa yang akan kau berikan pada mereka? Apa kau akan memberi tahu mereka jika aku berselingkuh, berlaku kasar dan tidak mencintaimu, begitu?"

Tuduhan Sasuke cukup membuat Hinata terkesima. Apa dirinya begitu buruk di mata pria itu hingga membuatnya berpikir Hinata akan melakukan itu untuk menyudutkan Sasuke. Tidak. Hinata memilih berpisah semata-mata untuk kebaikan Sasuke. Apa karena terlalu sibuk membenci Sasuke sampai tak bisa membuka mata melihat ketulusan Hinata?

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir sejauh itu, Sasuke. Aku tidak mungkin-"

Sasuke memotong cepat, "Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin hal itu, Hyuuga. Ketika mereka percaya dengan penjelasanmu. Mereka tidak akan menyetujui perceraian kita dan kau akan kembali di sini bersamaku. Permainanmu berhasil dan aku tetap membencimu. Tidak ada yang berubah, bukan?"

"Aku paham kekhawatiranmu, tapi tuduhan yang kau katakan sama sekali tidak beralasan. Ini hidupmu, tidak ada orang yang berhak ikut campur, meski itu adalah orangtua. Jika itu yang pilihan terbaik untukmu, tidak ada yang berhak menghalangi keputusan yang kau buat," jelas Hinata sedikit bergetar. Wanita ini tak gentar membalas tatapan Sasuke yang menusuk. Terlihat jelas sinar kemarahan dari mata hitam pria itu. Hinata tahu, kalimatnya tadi pasti menyinggung Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri, Hinata meraih lengan pria itu mencegahnya pergi.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Hyuuga!" seru Sasuke, menyentak tangan Hinata.

"Kita belum selesai bicara."

"Ahkk!"

Hinata meringis kesakitan ketika Sasuke membalikkan keadaan. Tangannya dicengkram erat oleh Sasuke.

"Kau, terserah apa keinginanmu. Pergi atau tetap bertahan di sini. Namun yang pasti, jika kau memilih pergi jangan pernah memberitahu mereka sampai perceraian kita selesai." Sasuke menyetak pergelangan Hinata kasar hingga membuat wanita ini sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

Pintu kamar dibanting keras oleh Sasuke. Wanita ini nampak kaget, tangannya yang dicengkram tadi bergetar hebat. Hinata takut, belum pernah ia melihat Sasuke semarah itu.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Maaf."

Hinata tak bisa membendung tangisannya. Ia lelah menjadi wanita tegar, ia lelah berbohong mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Hinata lelah pada semua rasa sakit dan tekanan yang ditunjukkan padanya. Jadi biarkan ia menangis sebentar.

Pintu kayu bercat coklat tua itu sudah Hinata pandang lebih dari setengah jam. Ia masih ragu untuk mengetuknya. Takut menerima respon menyakitkan dari pemilik kamar. Hinata mengeratkan jemari pada tas besar yang ia jinjing. Ia tahu Sasuke di dalam. Setelah mengurung diri, pria itu pergi dari rumah dan pulang dua jam yang lalu. Sekarang sudah memasuki pukul sepuluh malam. Hinata hendak berpamitan. Ia tidak mungkin pergi tadi siang mengingat rumah kosong. Jadi Hinata menunggu Sasuke pulang.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas pendek. Ia bersiap-siap mengetuk pintu. Tangannya yang sudah menempel di dinding pintu ia turunkan kembali. Di dalam tidak ada suara. Hinata takut menganggu Sasuke yang mungkin saja sudah tertidur. Ia hendak meninggalkan memo tapi itu terkesan tidak sopan. Apa ia harus pergi besok pagi saja?

Ceklek.

"Tidak di kunci?" ujar Hinata, heran.

Hinata belum masuk, ia masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Kamar Sasuke gelap tapi ia bisa melihat samar-samar tubuh pria itu yang terbaring di ranjang. Ia mengetuk pintu pelan sebelum melangkah mendekat. Apa Sasuke benar-benar sudah tidur? Ini tidak seperti kebiasaan Sasuke. Pria ini pasti akan terbangun jika mendengar suara di dekatnya. Hinata pikir Sasuke tidak mabuk.

Hinata tersenyum, syukurlah dalam keadaan seperti ini Sasuke masih bisa tidur pulas. Mungkin pilihan untuk menulis memo adalah pilihan paling tepat. Hinata tidak ingin menunda lebih lama untuk tetap tinggal di sini. Hinata menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Sasuke hingga dada. Sejenak Hinata terpaku menatap wajah Sasuke, putih mulus namun terlihat lelah. Jemari Hinata menyentuh pipi Sasuke pelan. Mengusapnya penuh perhatian.

"Setelah ini hiduplah bahagia, Sasuke. Maaf telah membuatmu menderita. Aku pergi."

Kecupan di kening dan sapuan tangan Hinata di rambut hitam Sasuke mengakhiri semua. Pintu kamar tertutup. Sasuke membuka mata. Pandangannya terbuang ke arah luar. Sepi. Dan ia baru menyadari rumah ini kehilangan kehangatan sekarang.

**TBC**

**Maaf Update lama ^^**

**Wow aku gak nyangka respon teman-teman banyak juga. terimakasih-terimakasih. gak tahu mau ngomong lagi. yang pasti aku baca semua review kalian. maaf belum bisa bales satu-satu ya. **

**saya akan belajar lebih baik lagi dalam struktur kalimat. jujur itu kelemahan saya. fighting ^^ **

**ganti penname hehehe **

**sampai jumpa di chap depan. **

**Rusti as Via**


End file.
